


Ear Buds

by Devon_T_Hale



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 19:49:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3741442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devon_T_Hale/pseuds/Devon_T_Hale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on  gif I seen on Tumblr where Liam helped Zayn with his ear buds by putting his hand up the back of Zayn's shirt</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ear Buds

To the fans it just looked like Liam was helping his fellow band mate out, but looks can be deceiving. 

They had just finished up an upbeat song when Liam noticed that Zayn’s ear buds had fallen out and slid down the back of his shirt. Seeing Zayn trying to get then back in place, Liam thought to himself “Here’s my chance”. 

Walking up behind the beautiful boy, Liam almost couldn’t hold in his excitement. 

“Hang on Zee, I got it”

Liam grabbed the ear buds hanging just below the hem of Zayn’s shirt, slipped his hand under Zayn’s shirt and slid his hand up his bare back, until he reached the junction between Zayn’s neck and shoulder handing him the ear buds.

At the touch of Liam’s hand against his skin Zayn went still but then relaxed into it. As Liam handed Zayn his ear buds their fingers brushed causing a tingling pleasure to warm Zayn’s fingers. He didn’t turn around and Liam didn’t say anything. So Zayn pushed the pleasure aside and was going to tell Liam thanks when a new feeling stopped him from saying anything. 

Liam was never really good with words so he let his hand do the talking. After handing Zayn back the ear buds, he slowy ran his hand down Zayn’s spine and back out his shirt. Feeling Zayn shiver at his touch gave him a boost of confidence. Placing his hand on Zayn’s shoulder he leaned in and whispered into Zayn’s ear.

“Did you like that baby?”

Zayn couldn’t believe this was happening. He always thought Liam was handsome and would give anything for a chance with him. Looks like his chance was coming up. Zayn could do nothing but bite his lip as Liam kept whispering to him.

“I promise to give you more after the show. Would you like that?” 

Liam saying all he needed to say pulled back from Zayn watching his reaction. He hoped he hadn’t made a huge mistake and read things wrong. But looking at Zayn, Liam knew he he got things right. To confirm it Zayn just turned to him and gave a small nod in answer. As the beginning notes to Little White Lies began playing in the background, Liam just smiled at Zayn watching him smile back and thought one thing “tonight was going to be one hot night”.

If Liam teased Zayn for the rest of the night he made up for it in their hotel room after hours.


End file.
